Animaniacs: Baloney
"Baloney & Kids" Written by Peter Hastings Directed by Michael Gerard Dave Marshall "Super Buttons" Written by Nicholas Hollander Directed by Lenord Robinson "The Driving Lesson" Written by Nicholas Hollander Directed by Audu Paden Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producer Rich Arons Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Additional Music by Julie Bernstein Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Jeff Bennett as Baloney Nancy Cartwright as Mindy Frank Welker as Buttons Laura Mooney as Katie Ka-Boom Mary Gross as Katie's Mom Maggie Roswell as Princess of Props Neil Ross as Crook Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Orchestration Julie Bernstein Main Title Music Richard Stone Lyrics: Tom Ruegger Direction: Rich Arons Animation: Tokyo Move Shinsha, Ltd. Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Title Cards Rusty Mills Model Design Frederick Gardner Eric Mahady Rogerio Nogueira Cynthia Petrovic Maureen Trueblood Marcus Williams Mark Zoeller Slugging Bill Knoll Audu Paden Storyboards Shavonne Cherry Victoria Jensen Audu Paden Patricia Wong B.G. Key Design Stephen Lewis Thomas Warkentin Layout Supervisor David West B.G. Layout John Dymer Ed Haney Thomas Warkentin David West Patricia Wong Sheet Timing Donna Mouliot Audu Paden Character Layout Mark Christiansen Kevin Frank Noah Miller Phillip Mosness Robert Sledge Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Hye Coh Ann Guenther Michael Lowery Jeff Richards Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Pat Rodman, 2nd Engineer Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group NBC Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Euipped with Air Bag Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Barry Blalock Mark Howard Geno DuBois John Morris Dustin Foster Bobbie Page Animation Services Wang Film Productions President: James Wang Layout Supervisor: Peter Kirk Akom Production Co. President: Nelson Shin Supervisor: Dev Ramsaran Production Manager Barbara J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1994 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution